Falling In Love
by Neko223
Summary: Disclaimer: One day, Neji takes a walk with Tenten. What he doesn't realize is that he would get a suprise while talking to her! What is this suprise? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling In Love**

Tenten stood, readying herself for Neji's Byuakugan. She was preparing for this training session for weeks, and now she was finally fighting **the **Neji Hyugga. Tenten smiled, nodding at Neji to start. He activated his Byuakugan, and Tenten smirked, jumping to the trees. Neji looked around, following Tenten's movements. She jumped out, throwing a shurikin, and disappearing in a poof of smoke when he threw it back, indicating that was a clone. Neji smirked, grabbing his teamates wrist and throwing her to the air. She smiled and fell down, landing while putting a hand on her hip.

"Alright alright, you win our little bet Neji. I owe you 2,000 yin right? Here then." She pulled 2,000 yin out of her pocket. Neji took it from her, nodding. Tenten rolled her eyes, and looked towards the pathway to her house. "Hey, wanna take a walk, Neji?" Neji nodded again, and Tenten told him to wait for her. Neji nodded again, and Tenten went to go find her shurikin and kunai. Ten minutes later, she arrived with a smile on her face. "You threw my shuriken pretty far, I can't find it! It's ok though, I can always buy another one." Neji nodded. Tenten sighed, waving her hand. Neji indicated it as a sign to follow, and he did so. Tenten finally broke the stiff silence. "You know Neji, there's a festival coming up. Do you wanna go with me to see the fireworks?"

"No thanks." Neji kept his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Tenten sighed, then nodded.

"That's ok. I'll just go with Lee or some other guy." With that sentence, Neji's eyes opened and he sent her a glare. "What? It's not like you care." Neji growled.

"I'll go with you. Your not going with some random guy. Especially not Lee. You two would make the worst couple ever." Tenten giggled, but nodded anyway. After about three minutes, Tenten sighed and let down her buns. Neji gaped at her beauty, but she was always beautiful to him. Neji shook his head, shaking it off.

"Neji? Are you alright?" Tenten stepped in front of him and he could stop staring at her beauty. He felt his cheeks heat up, and Tenten put a hand to his forehead. "Do you have a fever? Your pretty warm." Neji took her hand off of his forehead, holding it in his.

"I'm fine. You should just worry about yourself, Tenten." Tenten noticed he was still holding her hand, and blushed a little, her face turning pink just like Neji's. Neji realized he was still holding Tenten's hand in his, and he let it go, turning his head to the side and blushing deeper. "Sorry..." His face started to turn red like Hinata's and he cursed at himself over and over again mentally. Tenten nodded, looking away, her hands clasped behind her back and blushing.

"So um..." Tenten tried to continue their little 'chat' but Neji continued walking, and she followed. "Neji, do you uhm well...**like **some one? Like **really really **like some one?" Neji stared at her. _'I know I love you and no one else, Tenten.' _Neji shook his head, but wishing he could say those words and so much more to her.

"No. I don't like any one and never will." Neji continued walking. Tenten looked down at the ground sadly.

"Oh. Well, that's ok then!" She resumed her position next to him and he looked forward. Meanwhile, Tenten was looking down at the ground, having a mental battle with herself. _'Ha! I _**knew **_he didn't like me! He's such a cold-hearted jerk! Why I loved him I'll never know! Maybe I'll just ask Sasuke to take me to the fesitval! Oh, but he's going with Sakura. Ok then, Shikamaru! Oh, but he's going to go with Ino! Fooy! Maybe Naruto? Nah, he asked Hinata to go with him. Shino? No, I don't want bugs all over me! Kiba? Nah, he's too intrested in his dog. Chouji? No way! He'll be too intrested in the food instead of the fireworks _**or **_me! Well, there's Gaara! But he's never intrested in stuff like this! Kankuro? No. He's on a mission for now, and Gaara and Temari went with him. Oh, what's a girl to do!! I can go by myself for a change! Last year I went with Lee and it was horrible! All he would talk about was how Sakura looked or talk about his amazing jutsus and how amazing Gai-sensai was. Yeah, I might go by myself, but Neji said he was taking me. Hmm...' _Tenten had stopped to think, and Neji noticed her lack of talking.

"Are you coming or not, Tenten??" Neji turned to look at her, his cold voice cutting into her thoughts and bringing her back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah! I'm coming, so don't leave me!" Neji rolled his eyes. He never planned to. Tenten resumed walking with him, and they stopped to see Sasuke and Sakura kissing. Neji and Tenten turned their heads to the other side, noting that Ino and Shikamaru where huging. They even looked forward to see Naruto and Hinata holding hands on the path in front of them. Tenten looked down and Neji looked away. "Everyone looks so happy." Tenten noted. Neji nodded. "Maybe we'd look good together?" Tenten looked into Neji's white iris's. They faced each other while leaning forward slightly.

"Yeah..." Neji looked into her eyes.

"I mean, it would be great and all to go out. Wouldn't you think?" Tenten asked-her eyes going from his eyes to his lips.

"Yeah..." Neji closed his eyes slowly.

"Going out and...all..just seems...so..." Her mind wandered as Neji leaned forward more, his lips centimeters apart.

"Yeah..." His lips crashed onto hers, and she closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss. Neji held her hands there, and they let go, noting that they were kissing in public. All of the couple stared at them, but they didn't care-they were just a couple of teens in love! Neji and Tenten held each other's hands while watching the sun set. Sasuke and Sakura continued kissing under a Sakura tree, Ino and Shikamaru fell asleep watching the sun set together, and Naruto and Hinata sat on the path to watch the sun, their hands still intertwined. They always said: Sun set love is the best way to love someone.

End! How was that? Did you like it?! I hope u all did! Cause it was nice and fluffy! It's just one chappy...soo...yeah lol review please! Just to tell u, I mad up the last part: Sun set love is the best way to love someone. I thought it was cute though lol.


	2. Author's Note! READ PLZ!

**Neko: Hello all! I am proud to anounce...that I will be making more stories with the same title and different characters! Such as: SasuSaku NaruHina uhm a little bit of TemShika but mostly ShikaIno.**

**This is a very short note because that is all im going to tell you! YAYZ!!! You can leave now:D**

**Thnx ever so much!!**

**Neko**


End file.
